Barney's Imagination Island (1994, Script)
Darth Vader: It’s Bedtime with Lord Vader. Oh hi there, everybody! I’m so glad that you’re here! We’re just about to start a stupendous adventure with lots of friends and songs and some very big surprises. If you want to come along, just use your imagination. Because we’re going to… Imagination Island to get f*cking stoned. Chewbacca (in his wookiee language): And every child in the whole town knew that this was the beginning of a fun adventure. And so all the little children climbed onto a beautiful ship with sails that went up to the sky. A wonderful ship that could sail clear across the ocean and take the children to Imagination Island with all of its wonderful surprises. But, there was one thing that the children didn’t know about the island. And that was… (babies crying) Chewbacca: Oh… the twins are crying… I better go check on them… Princess Leia: Oh Chewie… We were just getting to the good part. Chewbacca: Sorry, Leia and Luke. R2-D2 (beeps): Don’t worry, Chewbacca. I’ll take care of the twins. Chewbacca: Oh, thanks! Princess Leia: See, Chewbacca? You can read some more? Luke Skywalker: Yes, please? Chewbacca: I don’t think so. You invited your brother for a sleep-over visit, remember? So I think it’s time you two were going to bed. Luke Skywalker: OK. Princess Leia: Chewie, before we go to bed, may I show Luke my new necklace? Chewbacca: Alright. Luke Skywalker: You got a new necklace? Princess Leia: Mm-hmm, wait till you see it. Chewbacca: Now, be sure to take it off before you get into bed. Luke Skywalker: I will. Chewbacca: You can play for 5 more minutes and then I’ll check to be sure you’re both in bed. OK? Princess Leia: OK. Chewbacca: Goodnight, guys. Princess Leia: Goodnight. Luke Skywalker: Goodnight. Princess Leia: Doesn’t my necklace look beautiful? Luke Skywalker: I don’t know, let me see it. Oh, it’s pretty. Princess Leia: My rebel friends gave it to me for helping take care of my baby brothers. And I’m supposed to be very careful with it… Luke Skywalker throws a pillow behind Princess Leia’s back, teens start playing pillow fight) Luke Skywalker: Good idea! (Princess Leia accidentally throws a pillow at Darth Vader) Princess Leia: Oops! Sorry, father. Luke Skywalker: I think it’s your bedtime, father. Princess Leia: There you go! Luke Skywalker: Want to read some more of the story before we go to bed? Princess Leia: I sure do! I want to find out what the surprises are on Imagination Island. (Luke Skywalker starts reading) Luke Skywalker: The beautiful ship sailed across the ocean pushed by a warm and wonderful wind. But just as the ship got to Imagination Island, they sky turned dark and spooky… “Oh, no!” said the children. “It’s a storm!” (Darth Vader enters) Darth Vader: Whoa… Luke and Leia: Father? Darth Vader: That’s me! Luke and Leia: Father! Darth Vader: You better make up the bed. Hi, Leia! Hi, Luke! Princess Leia: Dad, you’re not afraid of adventures, aren’t you? Darth Vader: Oh… not me. Luke Skywalker: Then why are your toes shaking? Darth Vader: What… my toes? Oh, well… Maybe I got just a little scared in a fun way listening to that wonderful story you were reading. Oh, just think about it… tall ships, the open sea, and an island adventure, wow some porn! Luke Skywalker: I’d love to sail on a big ship. Darth Vader: Well, you could, you know. Luke and Leia: We could? Darth Vader: Sure, you can do anything, if you just imagine… (song for ‘Just Imagine’ starts playing) Darth Vader: Just imagine, just imagine… Just imagine all the things that we could be. Imagine all the places we could go and see. Imagination's fun for you and me. Princess Leia: We could go to the moon in a great big balloon. Luke Skywalker: Build a castle by playing pretend. Princess Leia: We might even explore with a big dinosaur. Darth Vader: Or make rainbows that never end. Darth Vader & his Kids: Just imagine, just imagine… Just imagine all the things that we could be. Imagine all the places we could go and see. Imagination's fun for you and me. Princess Leia: We could go anywhere. Luke Skywalker: We can be anyone. Darth Vader: We can do it quite easily too. We just play ‘let's pretend’ and we know in the end, that it's so much fun to do. Darth Vader & his Kids: Just imagine, just imagine… Just imagine all the things that we could be. Imagine all the places we could go and see. Imagination's fun for you and me. Darth Vader: Imagination's fun for you and me. Princess Leia: I’m using my imagination. Luke Skywalker: Me too. Darth Vader: Oh, then something fun is bound to happen. Look… Princess Leia: What’s happening? Darth Vader: I imagine it’s something wonderful. Twinkle, twinkle little stairs. Up you go to who knows where! So, who wants to go first? Luke Skywalker: After you. Princess Leia: Oh, no. After you. Luke and Leia: After you, Dad. Darth Vader: Oh, alright. Here I go. Oh, boy! You have got to see this! Darth Vader: I’ll go if you will. Princess Leia: OK. Darth Vader: Welcome aboard, YO-HO! Luke and Leia: Wow! Darth Vader: This is great! Oh, boy! Oh, boy! Oh, boy! Oh, boy! Are you ready for a sailing adventure? Luke Skywalker: Yes. Princess Leia: Me too. (Princess Leia touches her dress collar, only to realize that her necklace is still worn.) Princess Leia: Oh… right after I put my necklace back. Darth Vader: Yes, but you don’t have to go right now. Slow down… Wait! You don’t really: Know what? This isn’t the way to your bedroom anymore. Princess Leia: It sure isn’t. Darth Vader: Welcome back. Princess Leia: I guess I’ll just be very careful with my necklace. Darth Vader: Good idea. Now, as long as our ship’s at sea, let’s see our ship! Sailing, sailing, over the bounding main. For many a stormy wind shall blow, till we come home again. Sailing, sailing, until the winds are gone. And who’s inside along for the ride? (knocking) Darth Vader: It looks to me like Kenobi! (song for ‘Row Your Boat’ starts playing) Ben Kenobi: Row, row, row your boat. Gently down the stream. Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily. Life is but a dream. Darth Vader & his Kids: Row, row, row your boat. Gently down the stream. Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily. Life is but a dream. Sailing, sailing, over the bounding main. For many a stormy wind shall blow, till we come home again. Darth Vader: YO-HO! Sailing, sailing, how great it makes me feel. And on our trip, steering the ship, it’s a Jawa at the wheel! (song for ‘Blow the Man Down’ starts playing) Jawa: I’ll sing you a song, a good song of the sea. Darth Vader & his Kids: With a way, hey! Blow the man down! Jawa: And trust that you’ll join in the chorus with me. Darth Vader & his Kids: Give me some time to blow the man down. Darth Vader: Sailing, sailing, I hope we never stop. The door is closed, but not for long… cause here is Baby Bop! Baby Bop: Whoa… Hi! (to the tune of ‘My Blankie Lies Over The Ocean’) Baby Bop: My Blankey lies over the ocean. My Blankey lies over the sea. My Blankey lies over the ocean. Oh, bring back my Blankey to me. Darth Vader & his Kids: Bring back, bring back. Baby Bop: Oh, bring back my Blankey to me, to me. Darth Vader & his Kids: Bring back, bring back. Baby Bop: Oh, bring back my Blankey to me… (Stormtrooper whistling) Darth Vader: Oh, boy! Luke, Leia, and Obi-Wan: What is that? Darth Vader: Sailing, sailing, with the ones we love. Now look up high, up in the sky… It’s my follower up above! Baby Bop: Oh! Stormtrooper: A sailor went to sea, sea, sea. To see what he could see, see, see. But all that he could see, see, see. Was the bottom of the deep blue sea, sea, sea. All: A sailor went to sea, sea, sea. To see what he could see, see, see. But all that he could see, see, see. Stormtrooper: Was the bottom of the deep blue sea, sea, sea. Darth Vader: C’mon crew! All: Sailing, sailing, over the bounding main. For many a stormy wind shall blow, till we come home again. Darth Vader: YO-HO! All: Sailing, sailing, it looks so nice and clear! We really know we’re ready to go, cause now we all are here! Baby Bop: Hi Jawa! Jawa: So, Vader. What are we all doing here? Darth Vader: Well, thanks to Leia and Luke, we’re on a sailing adventure to find Imagination Island, where there are lots of great surprises. Stormtrooper: Wow, what kind of surprises, Lord Vader? Baby Bop: Yeah… what kind? Darth Vader: Well, first we’re going to see a… But then after that there’s going to be a… And then there’s a… Oh, gee. I don’t know. Luke Skywalker: We were reading a book about Imagination Island. But we only heard the part that happened on the ship. Princess Leia: I guess we’ll all be surprised when we get there. Darth Vader: Ah… But the sun is shining, there’s wind in our sails. And we’ll get there before you know it… If somebody steers the ship! Whoa… watch out! Baby Bop: Oh I’ve got it! I’ve got it! Hey… whoa… whoa… Jawa! Stormtrooper: Yup, that’s my little sister. Jawa: It’s OK, Baby Bop. I’ve got it. Baby Bop: Oh, good. Ben Kenobi: Here’s a box you can stand on. Baby Bop: Oh, thank you. Oh, oh! Now I can see the ocean. Stormtrooper: And I can go way back up to the crow’s nest and be the lookout. Princess Leia: What’s a lookout? Stormtrooper: Well, that’s uh… someone who looks for an island and then yells 'Look out!” Princess Leia: Oh… Look at the Stormtrooper! Look! Stormtrooper: Oh, wow! Oh, I can see really far away. Oh, this is great! Land-HO! I see Imagination Island! It’s straight ahead! Rebels and Jawa: Yes! Darth Vader: Oh… stupendous! Oh, boy! Jawa: There it is! Darth Vader: It won’t be long now. Princess Leia: That’s a relief! Darth Vader: What’s the relief, Leia? Princess Leia: That we’re getting to the island safe and sound. Remember the book? Luke Skywalker: Oh… now I remember. Just as everyone was getting to the island, there was a really, big… Luke and Leia: Storm! Darth Vader: Whoa! HO-HO! Princess Leia: Are we in trouble, Dad? Darth Vader: Oh… I’m sure everything is going to be just fine. Baby Bop: Oh… oh… oh… It’s time for my nap. Oh… oh… it’s wet. Oh, blankey! Ben Kenobi: This is fun. It’s like a roller coaster ride. Princess Leia: It sure is… I’m not scared. Darth Vader: That’s the spirit! This is a good strong ship. So there’s not one thing we’ve got to worry about! Stormtrooper: Hey, Lord Vader! Darth Vader: Yes? Stormtrooper: There’s a super-giant wave coming behind us. Darth Vader: OK. Maybe there’s just one thing to worry about… Hold on, everybody! Whoa… (a huge wave towered over their ship) Darth Vader: Whoa… Now, that’s what I call a wave. Baby Bop: Is the storm over? Princess Leia: Yes, Baby Bop. You can come out now. Baby Bop: Oh, goody! Stormtrooper: Hey, everybody! Look! We’re on the island! Rebels, Jawa, and Kenobi: Yay! Darth Vader: The Island! Oh, my! This I have got to see… (Rebels excited, chattering) Darth Vader: Uh-oh… Luke Skywalker: What is it, Father? Darth Vader: Don’t look down… Darth Vader & his Kids: Whoa! (Darth Vader throws an anchor down, under the ship.) Darth Vader: Look out below! Oh, gee… We’re really up a tree. Ben Kenobi: We’re up lots of trees. Jawa: How will we get down? (Baby Bop struggling to pull her blankey out.) Baby Bop: I… want… my… blankey! (Baby Bop accidentally pulls a rope ladder out, and falls.) Baby Bop: Oh, wow! Thank you. Darth Vader: Oh… a rope ladder. Good idea, Baby Bop! Baby Bop: It is? Oh… oh yeah, it is! My good idea! Darth Vader: OK. Is everybody down? Ben Kenobi: Yup. I’m the last one. Darth Vader: Great! Then I think it’s time for a quick change of clothes! Kids: Wow! Luke Skywalker: But, why do we need different clothes, Dad? Darth Vader: Because we’ve got a whole island to explore. With lots of surprises! Whoa! Princess Leia: Surprises like that? Darth Vader: I guess so. What is that, Leia? Princess Leia: It’s a shell… that you can blow like a horn. Baby Bop: Oh… look what I found! Coconuts! Coconuts to bop, bop, bop! Yeah! Darth Vader: Very nice! Baby Bop: Thank you! Stormtrooper: Ha ha. Oh, boy! This tree makes a good drum. Darth Vader: And a good drum is hard to beat. Or is a good drum easy to beat? I always get that mixed up. Jawa: Hey! Check this out! Here’s a clam shell. (clapping) Luke Skywalker: And I’m making starfish music. (scraping) Stormtrooper: Wow! (song for “That’s What An Island Is” starts playing) Darth Vader: Oh, I just love this Island rhythm. Very far away from the homes we know, is a very sunny place where it's fun to go. You can't get here with a car or train. But when you look around, you'll be glad you came. All: This place is called an island and it's plain to see. It's got an ocean and a beach and greenery. Imagine all the fun things that we'll find out. As we see what an island is all about. Stormtrooper: Oh yeah! Darth Vader: It's a little bit of ground with water all around. A mountain in the middle and a jungly sound. All: Birds and the breeze and the coconut trees. That's what an island is! Baby Bop: Ooh… yeah! Ben Kenobi: You can gab with the crab who lives in a sand. Princess Leia: Or wave to a butterfly as big as your hand. Darth Vader: And if you get hungry for a tasty meal, there are bunches of bananas that have appeal. All: It's a little bit of ground with water all around. A mountain in the middle and a jungly sound. Birds and the breeze and the coconut trees. That's what an island is! Baby Bop: Ooh… yeah! All: It's a little bit of ground with water all around. A mountain in the middle and a jungly sound. Birds and the breeze and the coconut trees. That's what an island is! Darth Vader: That's what an island is! One more time now! All: That's what an island is! (clapping, scraping, banging) Baby Bop: Ooh… yeah! (Everyone laughing) Stormtrooper: Oh… this is great! I’m so glad that we sailed to this island. Baby Bop: Ooh yeah. Darth Vader: So am I. Jawa: It was. Princess Leia: Me too. But how are we going to sail our ship back home? Darth Vader: Oh, good question. Does anyone have any ideas? Baby Bop: I could drive. Luke Skywalker: Maybe some of us could go back up the ladder and watch for another ship that could help us. Rebels: Yeah! Stormtrooper: I will! I will! I’ll go all the way back up to the crow’s nest. Baby Bop: And I’ll stay with my brother, The Stormtrooper. Darth Vader: Okay. And the rest of us can go exploring into the jungle to see if we can find anybody who can help us. We’ll be back before it gets dark, keep a good lookout for another ship! Stormtrooper: Aye-Aye. Baby Bop: Oh, me-me. Darth Vader: Jungle explorers, line up. Imagination Island is right this way… (song for ‘Jungle Adventure’ starts playing) Baby Bop: Oh, bye bye! Darth Vader & his Kids: We're going on a jungle adventure, to see what we can see. There's a lion and a tiger and a great big monkey, swinging on the branch of a tree. It looks like a chimpanzee. Oh, here in the jungle you can hear the lions roar… Rrrrrr… rhinoceros and tigers and so much more! Hear the snakes hissing in the grass below… SSS… see the silly monkeys putting on a show! The jungle is the place to go! Darth Vader: We're going on a jungle adventure, to see what we see. Princess Leia: There's a great big elephant, taking a bath. Rebels: Getting clean as he can be. Ben Kenobi: I hope he doesn't step on me! Darth Vader & his Kids: Oh, here in the jungle you can hear the lions roar… Rrrrrr… rhinoceros and tigers and so much more! Hear the snakes hissing in the grass below… SSS… see the silly monkeys putting on a show! Luke Skywalker: The jungle is the place to go! Darth Vader & his Kids: Oh, here in the jungle you can hear the lions roar… Rrrrrr… rhinoceros and tigers and so much more! Hear the snakes hissing in the grass below… SSS… see the silly monkeys putting on a show! Jawa: The jungle is the place to go! Darth Vader & his Kids: The jungle is the place to go! (Bell ringing) Stormtrooper: Hey! That’s a ship’s bell! I don’t see it, but there must be a ship out there. Hey, sissy! I hear a ship’s bell! Baby Bop: What? Stormtrooper: I said, I hear a bell! Baby Bop: What? I… I can’t hear you… I’m ringing this bell… Ooh… ding ding, ding ding… Stormtrooper: Ah… Never mind… Luke Skywalker: Do you think we have to go much further to find help? Darth Vader: I don’t think we have to go any further, look! Rebels: Oh, wow! Look at that house! Princess Leia: I’ve never seen a house like that before! Darth Vader: C’mon everybody, let’s go! Oh, boy! Oh, boy! Oh, boy! Princess Leia: I hope there’s someone here who can help us. Ben Kenobi: Is there a doorbell or something? Darth Vader: Oh… this looks like a doorbell. Well, here we go. (Darth Vader presses the doorbell, a driver’s steering wheel pops up) Darth Vader: I guess it’s one of those do-it-yourself things. Let’s see, if I just turn this… Jawa: Oh, wow! It makes music! Rebels: It does. (song for ‘Pop Goes the Weasel’ starts playing) Professor: Hello... Ah! (TO BE CONTINUED…) (Music for Throne Room/End Credits starts) (The End) Category:Custom Scripts Category:Star Wars scripts